Dark Eagle Rewritten
by PolkaDotSideplates
Summary: I've never liked the way the 2nd match of the A block finals went down. Tsubasa wins too easily, reminiscent of a Mary Sue character. Thus I rewrote the ending with a more logical win. I also omitted the long scenes where Tsubasa talks with his alternate self, because in the anime those scenes are just visualizations of his thoughts. Enjoy.


The lime green and purple beys zoomed together around the stadium.

"Go now, Eagle!"

"Libra!"

The blue and white beys stood at the center of the stadium.

"Meet the attack, Grand Cetus!" their owners called.

Tsubasa gasped in surprise as Blue Grand Cetus swatted Earth Eagle away like a fly.

"Check out the iron wall that stops all attacks: Grand Cetus WD145RS! An attack like that won't help you!"

"Charge 'em now, Libra!" yelled Yuu.

"Cetus: Grand Maelstrom!" called Sophie in reply, and a whirlpool of thick air filled the stadium, pushing Flame Libra away before it could reach it's target.

"Welcome to the whirling current that swallows all attacks: Grand Cetus T125RS! You two cannot break through our defenses!" Yuu growled at their strength.

"That's the amazing defensive power of the two known as Konzern's twin jewels. Eagle and Libra's attacks do not affect them at all!"

"No way," cried Tsubasa in disbelief. "One more time!" Just last night he was causing true damage to both Cetus beys. Sure he was under the Dark Power, but that was still the same bey. It should deal just as much damage, right?

"Tsubasa!"

"It's no use!" cried Wales, blowing Eagle away once more.

"Libra!"

"What a silly bunny!"

This time Cetus didn't blow it's opponent away. Sparks flew between Blue Cetus and Libra, but it didn't look like Wales' bey was taking any damage.

"Huh!? It didn't even budge!"

"Do it now, Sophie!"

"Whirl for me, White Cetus!"

Madoka and Masamune could only watch in horror as the watery tornado blew away Libra with incredible force.

"LIBRA!" cried Yuu. Tsubasa's bey, having just regained it's balance, was swept away as well. Libra and Eagle were pushed back to the edge of the stadium, and commanded their beys to circle around again.

"Tsubasa isn't exactly back in game shape, is he?" asked Masamune to Madoka.

"Hang tough in there Yuu; Tsubasa!" called Madoka.

"Against Konzern's Twin Jewels, Gan Gan Galaxy doesn't know how to fight back. Will this battle end before it reaches Konzern's turn?"

Tsubasa growled. "Not good," he thought. "If this keeps up, we'll lose. Lose? No, we can't lose here, but-" Seemingly out of Tsubasa's control, memories of every time he'd ever lost came flooding back to him. Whether it was people being disappointed in him, or glad that he had lost, each thought made him angrier. But none more than his first loss in a tournament. The cheating brat had rigged the stadium to win, similar to Team Lovushka. The laughter of the crowd at his pathetic loss invaded all his thoughts.

"I know that I don't want to lose anymore," he decided. "I'm gonna win no matter what! I'll win! Aaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrgggggghhhhhhh!"

"Tsubasa?"

A dark purple aura enveloped Tsubasa as he yelled in anger, losing control of his senses

"I won't lose! Everyone and everything before me should just disappear. Disappear NOW!"

Sophie and Wales gasped as Tsubasa's bey carried a fierce uppercut, sending both defense types flying. Eagle began to circle around, making a gale of wind circle around the stadium.

"Mamma Mia, what is going on here?" exclaimed the DJ.

"This is-isn't good, Tsubasa! Snap out of it!"

"Save it!" growled Tsubasa with the anger of a demon. "You're in the way. You're in MY way!"

Yuu yelled as Libra was pushed away violently by Eagle's rampage.

"Once this dude loses control, he's all on his own with no friends or enemies," said Wales.

"He's all by himself out there, isn't he?" added Sophie.

"We'll wait for an opening, and then we'll attack with everything we've got."

"Sorry Konzern, my friend. It looks like you won't get a turn in the final battle after all!" announced Sophie. The Cetus team rallied, and charged together towards the Dark Eagle.

"Stop it now, Tsubasa!" Libra smashed into Eagle, sending off course and narrowly avoiding the European team's attack. "Stop this madness! This isn't like you at all, Tsubasa! The Tsubasa I know is completely on the level. He's completely honest and completely trustworthy. And sure he's over the top with his graceful technique, but he always fights fair! But that guy, _that guy_ is the _real_ Tsubasa! You can't let yourself be defeated by the Dark Power, Tsubasa!"

Tsubasa stared blankly at Yuu, and got lost in his thoughts once again. Yuu hoped Wales and Sophie wouldn't notice, but they did

"Ready to rock, Sophie?"

"Let's do this, Wales. Special move: Cetus Grand Victoire!"

"Special Move: Cetus Grand Fleet!"

Yuu gasped in horror as the two images of blue and white whales leapt into the sky, and dove towards the ground.

"Joint Special Move: Cetus Grand Deucallion!"

A tsunami of the Cetus' team's thick air enveloped Yuu and Tsubasa for a short moment. Yuu gasped for air after the unexpected wave.

"Charge 'em now! We've already seen this move, Libra. You can do it!"

"I won't let you!" cried Wales. Blue Cetus held back Libra from attacking his partner. "Sophie! Hold Grand Maelstrom and destroy them! Now that they've been caught we just need to reel 'em in!'

"It won't be that easy!" cried Libra.

"Huh?"

"Amazing!" cried the DJ. "Yuu is showing the blading prowess of a true boy genius! By attacking Blue Cetus at an angle, he's managing to use his opponent's bey as a shield to eclipse the whirlpool of death! But will his partner, with no such strategy, be finished off instead?"

"Give it up!" taunted Sophie. "Even if you can survive it, we'll get Tsubasa for sure. Especially if he stays in his dead trance!" Yuu turned to Tsubasa.

"Please hold on, Tsubasa! This isn't the time to be angrily staring off into space like some kind of murderous sloth! If you lose here we lose the tournament!" he desperately cried.

Suddenly the dark purple aura around Tsubasa exploded and dissipated into the air, while Eagle leapt out of the water with brute force.

"No way!" exclaimed the Cetus bladers.

"Tsubasa?"

"Here we go Eagle. Special Move: Shining Tornado Buster! Go now!" Tsubasa looked like he was on top of the world, and Yuu could feel it. Sophie and Wales could too, but also the sharp glare Julian was giving them.

"I won't let you win! Cetus, Grand Fleet!" Blue Cetus leapt into the sky towards Eagle.

"Yuu! This is a team battle isn't it? Hit White Cetus with everything you've got while I hold Blue Cetus!"

"You betcha Tsubasa! Libra: Inferno Blast!"

"Hold the whirlpool, White Cetus! Use everything you've got!"

The green pillar of supersonic vibrations looked different in the thick air, but little did Sophie and Wales know that Grand Maelstrom only amplified the destructive power of the vibrations. Meanwhile Blue Cetus smashed into Eagle, but it was literally fighting an uphill battle. Suddenly an explosion filled the arena, followed by a blinding blue light.

When the light was gone, the world was able to see White and Blue Ceti motionless at the center of the stadium, with Libra and Eagle standing weakly around the graves of their enemies.

"Pizza pasta! In a brilliant move of trickery, Tsubasa made it look like he was done for, leaving an opening to attack with his partner!"

"You did it, Tsubasa and Yuu!"

"In a totally freaky way, but you did it!"

"You rock my world, Tsubasa!"

"Thank you everyone," said Tsubasa proudly.

"The second match goes to Gan Gan Galaxy in a dramatic victory!"

"Impossible!" said one of the Cetus bladers.

"Unbelievable!" said the other. They turned back to their leader, who refused to make eye contact with them. They stood embarrassed in front of everyone while the DJ continued.

"Bellissimo! Now Excalibur and Gan Gan Galaxy each have one win and one loss! The A block final will be settled in the third round!"


End file.
